<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secret Lover by theWholeShebang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533038">Secret Lover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theWholeShebang/pseuds/theWholeShebang'>theWholeShebang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alfea Tales [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Found Family, I don't know but I laughed the whole time writing it, Riven being a dick, Teacher Crush, is this a crackfic?, school rumors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:20:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theWholeShebang/pseuds/theWholeShebang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Farah was stunned for a second, not sure how to respond. She looked around the table, her mouth actually hanging open.</p><p>This proved to be too much for Terra, who had just taken a sip of her water. She was laughing so hard that the water shot out through her nose. Soon after, Saul’s laugh boomed through the cottage. Ben and Sam were shaking with laughter and Sky was choking on his potato.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Farah Dowling &amp; Ben Harvey &amp; Saul Silva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alfea Tales [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secret Lover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Farah was excited as she entered the Harveys’ little cottage. She had not properly seen the kids in weeks now, despite the fact that the two boys were now regularly in her lessons. She was looking forward to some much needed catching up. </p><p>It had started when the kids became older. They had created some distance between themselves and the adults. Farah remembered the days that Sam would run into her classroom, much to the amusement of the cooing sixteen year olds. She missed the days that Terra would climb into her lap in the cafeteria. She could still see how a little Sky followed Saul around on the training grounds with his little wooden sword.<br/>
But now, they had friends walking around in Alfea. The informal aunties, uncles and first names were replaced by their more formal titles. As Sam had said it, they had a reputation to behold and Farah, Ben and Saul could only agree. Even Terra, who would not start at Alfea for another year, felt the social pressure already and had started keeping her distance, mostly hidden away in the greenhouse these days. Sam, Farah had not really spoken to in weeks. The boy was just too busy with learning new elements. The only one who had not completely neglected her, was Sky. He had only started school this year and was sometimes a little overwhelmed to be following in Andreas’ footsteps. He  had come to her office a week ago, a little distressed as he had informed her that he would never be as good as his father and that he wished that Saul would not refer to him all the time in class. She had taken him for a walk on the grounds and they had just talked everything through. </p><p>‘Hello everyone.’, she greeted as she stepped into the warmth of the cottage. Ben was in the kitchen, probably preparing dinner, but the kids were already at the table. As she hung her coat on the rack Sam whispered something to Terra that reduced the girl to shrieks of laughter. </p><p>‘What are we laughing about?’, inquired Farah. </p><p>‘Nothing.’, replied Sky curtly as Sam and Terra tried to stop their laughter. </p><p>This was a little weird, but she had been working with teenagers for almost two decades now, so she knew not to interfere. </p><p>‘Where is Saul?’, she asked instead. </p><p>‘Headmaster Silva said that he would be a little bit later, because he has to prepare for tomorrow’s expedition.’, answered Sam. </p><p>‘Really Sam.’, scolded Farah. ‘Would it kill you to call him Saul outside school hours. In the safety of your childhood home at least?’</p><p>Sam shook his head. ‘I like my methods. I don’t need no gossip.’</p><p>At this Terra started giggling again. Sky gave her shin a not so subtle kick. </p><p>‘I swear to god, I will kill you!’, he warned softly. ‘I know how to do it now.’</p><p>Terra glanced nervously at Farah and tried almost successfully to stop her giggles. </p><p>At this point Farah already became a little wary, something was going on and she felt like she was the butt of the joke.<br/>
Before she had time to ponder this over, Saul entered the cottage. </p><p>‘Evening, y’all.’, he said cheerily as he set himself and a bottle of wine at the table. </p><p>Farah decided to go for the wine immediately. It was always better to be a little intoxicated when she dealt with her crazy family. </p><p>-</p><p>When their plates were almost empty, the giggling started again. </p><p>It was Ben’s fault really, he started the topic. </p><p>‘So, I have done my inquiries for this year’s competition.’, he started in his pompous professor manner. ‘I gathered all the secret little notes in the classrooms, the exclamations of love carved in the tables and of course I listened to the old gossip machine. Would you like to know this year’s winner?’</p><p>Terra and Sam were giggling again. Saul rubbed his temples. </p><p>‘Must we do this every year?’, wondered Saul. </p><p>‘Yes we must.’, said Ben firmly. </p><p>‘He is afraid to lose!’, teased Terra. </p><p>‘Well, he might.’, added Sam. ‘I heard Farah is very popular this year.’</p><p>Ben, Sam and Terra snickered. Sky blushed a little as he tried to laugh along. Farah just shared a look with Saul. </p><p>Saul was staring back at her with twinkling eyes. Half amused, half annoyed. </p><p>This “competition” was started by Ben years ago, when they had taken over the school. The professor had found out that lots of the new students developed crushes on their respective headmaster and headmistress and he had taken it upon himself to keep count of all the weird school gossip. </p><p>‘This year’s winner of the craziest gossip is…’, he drummed his knife and fork on the table. ‘...Farah!’  </p><p>Farah could not resist throwing her napkin at Saul to celebrate. ‘Ha!’, she exclaimed a little smug. </p><p>Everyone at the table joined in the laughter, except Sky who was still focussed on his potatoes. </p><p>‘So, what was the gossip?’, asked Saul good-naturedly. They had decided years ago that the best way to deal with gossip and student crushes was just to laugh about it. To see them as the ridiculous things they were.</p><p>‘Well apparently Farah has some explanation to do.’, chuckled Ben and Farah found his glee slightly concerning. It must have been some wild gossip. </p><p>‘What did she do?’, inquired Saul, he was clearly enjoying Farah’s discomfort.</p><p>‘I hate you all.’, she told the laughing table as she drained her wine. Ben tipped her glass up again.</p><p>‘From what I gathered, Farah, you are having a secret affair with one of the students.’, announced Ben with a grin. </p><p>Farah was stunned for a second, not sure how to respond. She looked around the table, her mouth actually hanging open. </p><p>This proved to be too much for Terra, who had just taken a sip of her water. She was laughing so hard that the water shot out through her nose. Soon after, Saul’s laugh boomed through the cottage. Ben and Sam were shaking with laughter and Sky was choking on his potato. </p><p>She flicked her fingers to free Sky of the food in his air pipe and then she motioned her wrist to send some water flying towards Saul. This seemed to get the message across, because Ben, Sam and Terra were now really trying to get their laughter under control, albeit with varying degrees of success.</p><p>Saul’s hair was sticking to his face -she may have overdone it with the water- and he was still hiccuping. ‘Please tell us Farah, who are you seeing?’</p><p>‘I don’t know.’, answered Farah with as much dignity she could muster. ‘Please, enlighten us Ben. Who am I seeing?’</p><p>‘Oh, I don’t know.’, said Ben dismissively. ‘I suspect that is kind of the buzz, isn’t it?’</p><p>‘I heard it was this mysterious blonde specialist.’, quipped Terra. </p><p>Sam completely lost it. He banged his hand on the table and laughed. ‘This is the funniest shit ever.’, he laughed.</p><p>‘Do you guys know who it is?’, asked Saul intrigued.<br/>
‘There is no-one Saul’, reminded Farah, although she was intrigued how this rumor could develop so much. </p><p>Terra was rubbing her arm and did not look at Farah. Sam was laughing too hard to be of any use. </p><p>Sky answered though. ‘I don’t think it is really appropriate to discuss school matters with you guys.’, he said hastily. ‘It is after school hours and everything, auntie Farah.’ </p><p>Farah threw her head back in frustration. When had those kids become so snarky and why was everyone enjoying teasing her so much? </p><p>At this point Sam fell off his chair, shaking with laughter. </p><p>‘Can he breath?’, asked Terra worriedly as she watched her brother writhing on the ground with laughter. </p><p>Farah raised her eyebrows and looked at Ben. The kids were acting very strange. Then the pieces fell together. All the giggling and whispers at the start of the night suddenly made sense.</p><p>‘You’, she said so sharply that even Sam stopped laughing. ‘You know who the mysterious student is, don’t you guys?’</p><p>They all stared at her.</p><p>‘I swear to all above that if no-one is going to talk, I will go through all your minds!’, she threatened, but everyone knew that she would never actually do that.</p><p>Sam stared at her with big innocent eyes. ‘All I heard is that you and a student were seen walking through the gardens arm in arm. There was some hugging, there was some kissing.’</p><p>‘I would never kiss a student.’, Farah sputtered confused. ‘How did they… oh!’<br/>
She suddenly understood as she looked over at Sky.</p><p>Sky groaned and hid his head in his arms. ‘I hate you guys.’, he grumbled.</p><p>Farah could not help it. She had to laugh. At the sight of her smile Sam started again. </p><p>‘It hurts.’, he groaned, holding his stomach. ‘but it’s so damn funny.’ </p><p>‘What is funny?’, asked Saul confusion all over his face. ‘Who are you kissing in the garden?’</p><p>Almost at the same time Ben asked his question. ‘Why are you kissing Sky in the garden?’, he wondered, already having come to his conclusion.</p><p>Terra had apparently taken a sip of water again, because it was sprouting from her nose, again. </p><p>‘Could you two stop acting like children!’, shouted Sky suddenly and everyone fell silent. </p><p>Saul looked so confused by the whole situation that Farah had to make some effort not to burst into laughter.</p><p>‘Just last week Sky and I took a walk together.’, she explained. ‘We hugged and I kissed him on the cheek. Apparently someone saw us and came to the wrong conclusion.’</p><p>Sky groaned dramatically. Farah had to adjust her eyes because if she kept looking at Saul, she knew that they would both laugh and she did not want to hurt Sky’s feelings. </p><p>‘I see.’, said Saul slowly and Farah could hear the humor in his voice. </p><p>‘Come on, man. You have to admit that it is pretty funny.’, said Sam as he slapped Sky on the shoulder. </p><p>‘It isn’t funny.’, said Sky with a frustrated sigh. ‘Riven is making up all this shit to the boys, even though he knows it was me.’</p><p>‘I’ll talk to Riven.’, promised Saul. ‘The rumor ends tomorrow.’</p><p>Farah sat down next to Sky and put an arm around him. ‘It is a little bit funny.’, she said softly. </p><p>And maybe, just maybe the corners of Sky’s mouth lifted in agreement.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please let me know what you guys think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>